Tricks
by ice illuser
Summary: It started off simply as a competition to see who could juggle more tennis balls. It escalated to a full blown competition of tricks.


Disclaimer: I do not own the genius work Prince of Tennis.

A/N: This is a fic I wrote as a present to my friend tennisnohimesama. Hope you like it!

--

Tezuka stared at the Seigaku tennis team, while Fuji stood there laughing softly. All of them (besides Inui who was calmly trying to figure out a new way to make Inui Juice) were sweating crazily, gulping down water, and gasping for breath. Now, this would be perfectly normal if he had just put them through a grueling practice, but the truth of the matter was, practice had just started.

He looked at Oishi, "Oishi. What's going on?"

Oishi smiled sheepishly, wiping his forehead with a towel, "Well, it's a bit of long story…"

Tezuka's look implied that he would like to hear it right now.

"It went like this…"

--

2 hours earlier:

The Seigaku Tennis Team was meeting in the park for practice. Oishi, had of course arrived early and was now waiting for everyone. Seeing Momoshiro, he quickly waved him over.

"Hey," said Oishi, greeting Momoshiro, "Where's Ryoma?"

Momoshiro pointed towards the vending machine, "Over there, getting another Fanta."

As they watched, Ryoma walked back, sipping his Fanta while bouncing a ball on the frame of his racket.

Kikumaru popped up from behind Oishi, "Hey Ochibi!"

Ryoma nodded in greeting, still bouncing the ball and sipping the Fanta.

Kikumaru frowned, "If we're doing tricks Ochibi," he said pulling out his own tennis racket, and grabbing an extra, "you really can't beat me." Saying that, he tossed three tennis balls into the air, and juggled them using the tennis rackets.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. He set his beloved Fanta down firmly on the bench, and grabbed five tennis balls and another racket. Soon all five balls were flying through the air, while Ryoma pointedly kept his eyes on the large pond in the park.

Kikumaru let the three balls down and said, "Juggling like that is nothing. How about….this?" he did a handstand on the bench holding the tennis racket, and began to juggle the three balls by moving the tennis racket quickly.

"I don't think that's quite fair Kikumaru," Oishi pointed out, "after all you're used to doing handstands and things, but I don't think Ryoma is."

Kikumaru shot Oishi a glare while still juggling, "Quiet Oishi! Just because you can't compete with us doesn't mean you have to break my concentration!"

Oishi's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean I can't compete?" He grabbed _four_ tennis rackets and eight tennis balls, and proceeded to with some sort of complex handiwork, use all four tennis rackets (two in each hand) to keep all eight tennis balls flying around.

Momoshiro was laughing his head off as the challenges grew more and more ridiculous, when Kaidoh ran by and stopped abruptly at the strange sight. He gave a hiss of confusion.

"Hey Viper," Momoshiro greeted.

Kaidoh's head whipped around to glare at Momoshiro, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, Viper," said Momoshiro, crossing his arms in front of him.

Kaidoh grabbed Momoshiro by the shirt and was about to attempt to punch him when Takashi quickly intervened. "Hey, hey," he said, gripping Kaidoh's arm, making him let go, "Why don't you two save that energy for practice? By the way, what are they doing over there?" he asked pointing to Ryoma who was bouncing on one foot, Kikumaru doing a headstand, and Oishi who was standing on the very edge of the back of the bench all juggling tennis balls.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked at each other, and automatically ran to get tennis rackets and tennis balls.

"Move it!"

"I was here first bastard!"

So it went until both had grabbed about five tennis rackets and twelve tennis balls, and began to juggle _everything_ using their hands.

Inui appeared behind Takashi, pushing up his glasses, "Hm, this looks interesting," he said, taking out his ever-present notebook and beginning to scribble in it while Takashi leaned against a tree trying to recover from the fright of Inui appearing right behind him.

Not looking up from his scribbles, Inui passed a few tennis rackets and balls to Takashi. Takashi took them blinked puzzled, then his face broke out in a maniac grin, "**_BURNING!"_**

He began hitting tennis balls at an alarming speed, all bouncing forward, bouncing back, bouncing into each other, bouncing into trees, bouncing into poles, but somehow not bouncing into any people. Inui took extensive notes.

Ryoma glared at Inui while balancing two tennis rackets on his head, and managing to hit tennis balls around with them, "What? You're too scared to join us?"

Inui looked up briefly from his notebook, "I'm sure all of you are having a lot of fun as it is," he said gesturing to Kikumaru who was break dancing and hitting tennis balls around, Oishi doing a succession of Moon Valleys, making a very neat line of tennis balls, Momoshiro doing a lot of Jack Knifes creating a bit of hole on a tree, Kaidoh pulling off a series of Boomerang Snakes causing the tennis balls to rotate continuously around the tree, and Takashi still keeping all the tennis balls that Inui had handed him in the air, "but this is too good a chance to collect data to pass up." He resumed scribbling in his notebook.

--

Present time:

"…and that's what happened," finished Oishi, grabbing another water bottle and gulping it down.

"So all of you, besides Inui, kept this up for two hours?" Tezuka asked flatly.

"Pretty much," Oishi said nodding.

"Alright then," said Tezuka, pulling out a world history textbook, "I want all of you to do twenty laps."

The exhausted group stared up at him in horror. Oishi cleared his throat, "Um buchou, did you just say—"

Tezuka looked up from the textbook and glared, "Run twenty laps. _Now." _His voice implied that he would not brook any arguments.

The team stood shock still. Inui held up a large tankard of brown liquid, "Last one to finish the laps gets to drink my new and improved—"

He didn't even manage to finish his sentence before everyone took off running.

--

A/N: Well it was entertaining to write pure male macho-ism. Please review!


End file.
